An Avengers Family
by ExoticGirl15
Summary: An Avengers Family. Steve is the responsible parent, Bruce is the science guy with anger issues, Tony is the adolescent teen, Thor is the oldest who cant' be bothered to move out, and Natasha and Clint are the miscehvious twins who do everything together. Read about their, hectic life in the Avengers Tower. Next chapter after five reviews.
1. The Avengers Tower

"Tony! Get your lazy butt out of bed and down to the table, right now!" Steve Rogers yelled upstairs at Tony. He'd been up there all afternoon, doing nothing but texting Pepper and scrolling through his newsfeed.

"Fine! Jeez, no need to get your knickers in a knot," Tony grumbled as he thudded downstairs in his socks full of holes, washed out jeans and grey sweatshirt. He slumped into his seat and rested his new iPhone on the table next to him.

"Thank you," Steve said as he too sat down. Natasha and Clint were whispering about something at the end of the table, Thor was asleep on the couch as usual and Bruce was, of course, doing some kind of science research.

"Bruce, Bruce," Steve said, having to snap his fingers to get the young man's attention. "You can finish that later."

Bruce, looking like he was about to rage; calmly put his books on the floor.

"Nice meal Steve," Tony said sarcastically, poking at the spaghetti tower with his fork.

"Shut up Tony!" Natasha said from the end of the table. "I love spaghetti."

"Me too," Clint said, digging in, making the spaghetti sag to the side.

"I know, it's, different. But we have to get used to it. Tony, how's Pepper?"

"Fine, having the time of her life at Disney World, how come we never go anywhere?"

"You damn well know why Tony," Steve said, beginning to lose his patience as usual. Tony knew exactly what made Steve tick, and took great pleasure in pushing his buttons. Steve, now struggling to control his temper, left the table with an aggressive sigh and went to his office to the left of the tower. Here, he looked into some new S.H.I.E.L.D files sent to him by Nick Fury, and responded to a few e-mails regarding civilian business. It wasn't easy, trying to hide in New York as normal people, with the pressure of their powers straining everything. Including their own relationships. Suddenly, he heard calamity in the kitchen.

"Steve!" he heard Natasha yelling. "It's Bruce!" Oh dear. He rushed out to the kitchen to see Bruce facing the wall trying to regain control of his pulse. The table was upside down, spaghetti everywhere, the walls, the floor and Thor, who was now on his feet and fuming. He was head to toe spaghetti and was not happy.

"Who is responsible for this?" he bellowed with his booming voice.

"To-ny!" Clint and Natasha chanted, who were both covered in spaghetti as well.

"Tony, what did you do?" Steve asked Tony, exasperated.

"One little science joke," Tony explained with a smirk. Bruce had emerged from the corner and was pacing nervously.

"Sorry guys, I was provoked," he said apologetically.

"It's okay Bruce," Natasha said, placing a comforting hand on his shaking shoulders.

"Tony, get to your room, now!" Steve said.

"Fine, whatever you say," Tony said as he bounded up the stairs, grumbling as he went. "First you want me down there, next you want me up here, make up your goddam mind."


	2. Fury Calls

Steve stared after Tony with a look of despair. Their relationship had gone from bad to good to worse after the NYC attack from Loki. He thought it would've brought them all closer as a team, boy was he wrong. They were all off in their own little worlds, with their own issues and problems. His attention then turned to the spaghetti covered dining room. Thor had disappeared upstairs to change, Steve assumed, Natasha and Clint were still seated at the table, unsure of what to do next and Bruce had disappeared to his lab. Steve gave an exasperated sigh.

"Can you two deal with this please?" he asked the pair, who still looked shell-shocked.

"Sure," Natasha said. Clint just nodded. They took to getting scrubbing brushes as Steve walked down the hall to answer a video call from Fury.

"Captain, how goes it?" Fury asked, he was aboard the helicarrier, Maria Hill visible in the background.

"I don't know how long we can keep doing this, living together stuff. Living with Tony is just the worst."

"Well your prayers may be answered sooner than you think. We may have something pop up in the next few weeks that will need to be taken care of," Fury said vaguely.

"What kind of thing? If I know what it is I can get the team prepared?"

"It's too early to tell unfortuantely. Keep doing what you're doing Cap, we'll let you know," and he disconnected. Suddenly Tony appeared at the door.

"Was that Fury? How come I wasn't invited?"

"I was unaware a video call was a group activity?"

"Get with it man," he said and left the doorway. Steve slumped in his chair and wondered why he even accepted Fury's offer in the first place, to become a permanent member of the Avengers Initiative.

"To help people," he reminded himself. "People that can't protect themselves."With that in his head he went to bed. He walked past a clean, and empty dining room. Thor, Tony and Natasha and Clint all had their doors closed, and Bruce was still down in the lab. It was his best place to cool down. Steve changed out of his light sweatshirt and jeans into his striped pyjama pants and grey t-shirt. He then burshed his teeth and tried his best to sleep.


	3. A Crisis on Fifty-Second Street

Mornings in the tower were often hectic. There was everyone arguing for the bathroom, mess everywhere and Tony in everyone's way, particularly Bruce and Steve. With everyone having long lists of things to do, it was best to get out of the place as soon as possible.

"Tony! Get out of the bathroom! Clint and I have a very important meeting that we can't be late for!" Natasha shouted as she bashed on the bathroom door.

"Sorry Nat! Pepper gets home today. I plan to, see her, tonight," Tony gloated. Everyone else could just imagine the smirk on his smug face.

"Ugh," Clint said from the kitchen and placed his banana back in the fruit bowl. Steve just shook his head in disgust.

"What does she even see in you?" Natasha said, she'd given up on bashing and was now leaning with her back to the door.

"I like to think it's my looks, my charm, and my suit of iron, Natasha. Did I mention my looks?"

"You're a pig Tony," she said as she gave up on the bathroom and joined Clint at the table. Steve placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She looked at him gratefully before adding some fresh berries and digging in.

"What do you two have planned for today?" Steve said, joining them with his own cereal.

"We have a meeting with an old friend," Clint said, taking a bite out of his raisin toast, with low fat butter.

"We've known him forever, he said on the phone he has an unusual situation, we're meeting him in the coffee shop on fifty-second," Natasha explained.

"Unusual situation? What's that mean?" Steve asked.

"With this guy? It could literally be anything," Clint said.

"Well good luck. Has anyone seen Bruce?"

"Uh, I think he may still be down in his lab, not sure," Natasha said as the pair took the elevator down to the fround floor. As Steve looked out the window he could see them get into Clint's new black Porche and head into the city. Tony took this time to exit the bathroom.

"I didn't think they were ever going to leave," he said with a sigh of relief as he poured himself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, spilling it everywhere and then sloshing milk onto it. He then joined Steve at the table and began to eat and chew like a cow.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Sorry Cap, but, if I can recall, this is my house, right?"

"That may be so, but, Director Fury did leave me in charge, so as I far as I'm concerned you will do exactly as I say before I kick your skinny butt outta here," Steve said coldly.

"Aye aye Captain Rogers," Tony said and sarcastically saluted him. He then trotted back to the kitchen and cleaned up his mess. Bruce, chose this time to sheepishly come downstairs from his room.

"Morning Bruce, feel better?" Tony said.

"Ugh, I should've ignored my need for food for five minutes longer," Bruce mumbled as he sat on the couch and flicked on the tv. Breaking news filled the tower. A blonde news reporter was in the middle of fifty-second street which was filled with fire and still exploding buildings.

"It seems there is some sort of crisis in the middle of New York,"

"Nah shit," Tony breathed, settling himself on the couch next to Bruce.

"The victim of the supposed attack was a Bolo Tylk. Not much is known about Mr Tylk other than that he was waiting in the Come n Go Coffee Shop,"

"Coffee shop! Dollars to doughnuts that's Clint and Nat's friend!" Steve exclaimed.

"Slow down soldier," Tony said. "Can we get invited?"

"To what?" Steve asked.

"The party in your head?"

"Right. Natasha and Clint were meeting a friend in that coffee shop. This 'crisis', can't just be coincidence right? Not after everything that's happened recently right?"

"You've got a point Cap, I also overheard a little of your video call with Fury, this could've been what he meant by 'situation to be taken care of'?" Tony said.

"Hold on, what video call?" Thor asked, deciding to join the fast growing situation.

"Uh he called lte last night, after the, spaghetti incident, he said that soon something may have to be taken care of, but he couldn't tell me who or what it was because they don't have enough intel. I didn't think it was a high prioroty so I left it at that."

"Is it high prioroty now Steve?" Bruce said, pointing demeaningly at the screen.

"No, it's not even a prioroty Bruce," Tony said sarcastically.

Suddenly the elevaot dinged and Natasha and Clint stepped out. They were head-to-toe soot.

"Well, that didn't go as well as planned," Clint said and dumped his ruined jacket onto the floor.

"I have no idea what happened guys, we were all just sitting calmly, when this grenade got chucked through the front fricken window!" Natasha yelled. "The whole place went up in flames! Bolo is dead, as well as five other, _innocent_ civillians!"

"Did you find out what Bolo's unusual situation was?" Steve asked.

"All he had time to give us was this key," Clint said, taking it out of his pocket. It was an antique key, covered in rust.

"This is interesting," Tony said. "We should find where this leads."

"Tony and I can begin running tests in the lab," Bruce said. The two of them headed downstairs as Steve's phone rang.

"Director Fury, I was expecting your call,"

"Yes Captain, we appear to have a situation. The team is to be expected upon the helicarrier in the next twenty-four hours. Please ready the team, the Avengers Initiative is back online."


	4. A New Assignment

"C'mon guys, we have to go, right now," Steve said already beginning to order the team around.

"Whoa, what's going on Captain?" Thor asked with a concerned voice.

"Director Fury wants us aboard the helicarrier within twenty four hours. We have to go right now. Natasha, can you collect the other two? They can run their tests upon the carrier," Steve said. "We leave in an hour, let's move!"

Getting the team organised for an event such as this was not easily done, especially with Tony on your team. He liked things done his way, and when they weren't he got a little, cranky.

"So what? I don't get to see Pepper tonight?" he asked with a pout.

"No, sorry Tony. Coulson already has her on a flight to DC. You'll see her once the situation is handled," Steve explained.

"What? But I haven't seen her in weeks!"

"Sorry, Fury's orders, deal with it," Steve said as the team gathered in the dining area.

"Is everyone ready? The helicarrier is currently docked at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in New Mexico. We have a S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft waiting for us at JFK. Clint, you can pilot?

"Asolutely Cap," Clint said as he shrugged on a leather jacket.

"Alright, let's go, Fury's waiting for us."

The team took the elevator down to the ground floor and took separate cars and separate routes to the airstrip. Natasha and Clint in his Porsche, Tony and Bruce in Tony's sports car. The Captain took his motorcycle and Thor after drawing the short straw, caught a cab to be safe. The team met at the airstrip in twenty minutes.

"I got a call from Fury on the way over here. Bolo Tylk was consulting with them about a new nuclear weapon," Natasha begun to explain.

"Hold on a moment," Tony said, cutting her off. "Who is this Bolo guy?"

"I'll explain on the plane," Natasha said, narrowing her eyes at Tony as the team walked onto the aircraft and settled in their seats. They strapped themselves in and awaited take-off.

"So, who's Bolo?"

"He's a nuclear weapons contractor, he moved from gun-running to arms dealing but now, he's on our side. Clint and I met him on a mission in South America. He became a very good friend to us."

"We've helped each other out in the past," Clint added. "And we were just returning the favour."

"What do you think he was mixed up in?" Bruce asked. "It would have to be something pretty serious if he was an arms dealer?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he didn't get the chance to tell us, he was dead before he could tell us anything, as we mentioned before."

"Except for the key," Tony said, pulling it out of his pocket. "We have this key, I have a good feeling about this trip."

"Of course you do," Steve said. "Considering the last visit was about an Asgardian maniac trying to take over the world."

Thor exhaled sharply from where he was seated.

"Sorry Thor," Steve said apologetically. Thor nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do you think the key leads to?" Bruce asked, taking the key from Tony and studying it for a bit. "It's definitely antique."

"I guess we'll find out," Clint said as the S.H.I. base came into view. The runway lit up for them and agent chatter was hearable through Clint's headset.

"Please return to your seats and keep your seatbelts fastened, Agent Romanoff, prepare the cabin for landing," Clint said with a little chuckle at the end.

"Shut it Barton," Fury's voice filled the aircraft. "Welcome Avengers, thanks for coming on such short notice, once you land comtinue directly onto the helicarrier. Phil Coulson will greet you on the runway."

Tony looked out the window and sighed in despair. "Why?" Steve whacked him around the head. "Oww!"

Clint landed the aircraft with a gentle thud. The team exited the plane and after a brief conversation they rushed aboard the helicarrier with its engines already going. They jumped on as it took off. The others followed Natasha and Clint who knew where they were heading. Somehow, they reached a familiar deck. Fury was at the healm, and had just turned on the reflection panels. He turned around and took them in.

"Ah, Avengers, how nice to see you. Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton," he said with a courteous nod. The two replied with identical nods.

"Mr Stark, Dr Banner, Thor and Captain Rogers, nice to see you, again."

"So, Fury, what's the latest with Bolo? Do you know much more?" Clint asked.

"Sadly no, we don't. Bolo was our one and only lead on this. Unless, you have any new leads?"

"We have this key!" Tony said with a flourish.

"Interesting, do you know anything about it yet?"

"No, we haven't managed to run any tests yet," Bruce said.

"Feel free to set up where you were last time Dr Banner. Stark, help Dr Banner," Fury said. "For the rest of you, recon! I want you staking out Bolo's Miami, New York and Hawaiian residences. As well as friends, family and any known associates. I want daily updates and reports. You''ll be connected with these ear pieces. Divide up the job, you have a week to gain as much intel as you can."

"I call Hawaii!" Clint exclaimed.

"Then I have Miami," Natasha said.

"And I guess I'm headed back to New York," Steve said with a sigh. 'Oh well, more time in the tower."

"Alright, let's move out!" Fury called.


	5. Peter Bevan in Hawaii

**Hawaii-**

"This is what I'm talking about!" Clint muttered happily as he checked in at four and half star hotel room in a beach hotel in Hilo,Hawaii. He was under the current alias Peter Bevan, a wealthy businessman in the tech-developing businesss. Owner of Bevan Computer Enterprises, located in New York, London and Hong Kong.

"Mr Bevan, we hope you enjoy your stay," said a very chirpy red-headed receptionist. "Please let us know if we can do anything to make your stay more enjoyable."

"Thank you, Miss?"

"Oh, call me Kelsie," she gushed and flipped her hair back.

"Thank you, Kelsie," Clint said as he took his small black bag and walked sharply towards the elevators. He was already quite enjoying this recon trip.

"Thanks for the vacation Director," Clint muttered into his ear- piece as he rode to the top floor of the hotel.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Peter. Remember why you're there."

"I guess I just look powerful," he said as he looked down at his $500 suit. He also has his dark blonde hair slicked back and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses.

"Fine, just, whatever. From now on, you'll be connecting with Agent Hill. I have to check in with the other agents."

"Barton, get settled and then find Charlie at the coffee shop across the street. She is a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent we already have in place. Please touch base with her and give me a detailed update at 0700 tomorrow."

"Okay," he said, deciding not to argue. He then changed into grey slacks and a dark blue polo shirt. He added his sunglasses and grabbed his wallet and phone. He ditched the ear-piece, as planned and headed back down the elevator and across the small street to the coffee shop. He'd seen a picture of Agent Charlie Patterson before so she wasn't difficult to spot. She had been undercover here for three months now, as part of anorher operation, but decided to stay a little while longer, and take some time off. She had long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She eyed him as he came through the front doors and ave him a nod of acknowledgement as he took a seat in a booth in the far corner. He could see everyone who entered and exited, as well as the sidde walk outside and passing cars. Also the front entrance of his hotel.

He looked up in surprise as Charlie made her way over.

"Can I get ya anything?" she asked casually, notepad at the ready.

"Sure, I'll have a fruit salad and an iced tea, please," he asked courteously.

"Sure." Five minutes later she brought it over. He accepted it gratefully and ate slowly. Carefully eyeying the street. He finished the salad in fifteen minutes and signalled for the bill. After paying with cash, Charlie slipped him the receipt. He didn't realise it had writing on it until he looked at it closely. It said _'15 Palm Paradise, 2200.'_

He tucked the message discreetly into his pocket and left the coffee shop after taking a few minutes to read the front headlines of the local newspaper. After discovering nothing interesting, he disappeared back into his hotel and read some S.H.I.E.L.D files and waited for ten o'clock.

For this evening's meeting, Clint was dressed in a black suit, he had his Kevlar vest on underneath and a pistol hidden somewhere in the near-distant area. He made sure he was the first to arrive and made sure he could see all entrances to the place they were meeting. Which was a small park near the beach. Charlie arrived five minutes before ten. He had his ear-piece and was listening glumly to the S.H.I.E.L.D chatter. Suddenly out of nowhere Charlie appeared from the east of the park.

"You're early, I like that," she said as she joined Clint on the park bench he was currently seated on.

"So, you initiated this meeting, so tell me, enjoying undercover work?"

"Yeah, the last three months have been really great. Look, I've never been great at small talk, and I've been at S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to know that Maria and Fury are probably listening and watching so, I'll just cut to the chase."

"Okay, what's the latest?"

"I heard some chatter in the cafe last week. It was two guys, both exclusively dressed, much like you were earlier today."

"You saw me earlier today?"

"Yeah, I've had eyes on you since you landed in Hilo, I have a direct conection to the helicarrier," she explained as she saw his shocked face. He gave her a disconcerting look. "Anyway, the chase is that, I think they're planning a heist at the Hawaiian Consulate two weeks from today."

"Do you know what their planning to steal?" Barton asked.

"No, I couldn't get close enough to plant a bug without looking suspicious."

"Okay, did you get all that Hill?"

"Sure did, we'll be sending more agents to your location tomorrow. I still expect that report Clint."

"Fine," he said with a sigh. He waved goodbye to Charlie as they disappeared in opposite directions. Clint then quickly returned to his hotel room, and began to type up the goddamn report. He then e-mailed it to Maria, and called it a night.


End file.
